Caffeine Not Needed
by KittyGetAwayFromTheBlanket
Summary: Maura loves coffee, and Jane loves Maura.


**Name: KittyGetAwayFromTheBlanket  
Title: Caffeine Not Needed  
Disclaimer: I Don't own them.. I own nothing, just my own muse at play.  
Fandom: Rizzoli & Isles  
Pairing: Jane R/Maura I  
Rating: PG.  
Summary: Maura loves Coffee, and Jane loves Maura. **

_**A/N: KINDA LONG, SKIP TO STORY IF YOU JUST WANNA READ! **_

_**I haven't even attempted a story in... whenever the last one was posted for SVU - LOL (Yeah it still isn't finished whatever the last one I did..was... Sorry about that!) So why am I doing this - why now? To be honest.. It's kind of scary to try it, and if I don't overcome a fear, it will become an anxiety, and something to always tip-toe around, like driving! I am *Just* learning now and it's terrifying and I got to a point where I wanted to do it! I want it! So I've been practicing for 2 months and am doing spectacular! (well better anyway!) so it's a fear thing..**_

_**(KEEP SCROLLING TO STORY TO AVOID A/N)  
Also because there's so many good writers out there, I post my rendition and it's like.. "Eek" So... I don't in all honesty have an imagination that can travel through the Wild West, nor blast through the 70's - so I am going to try and keep it short, and not with much plot or purpose.. The majority of words may be from this opening A/N, LOL. So..here goes..please don't hate me for attempting. .Lol :) I have no beta.. I've most likely forgotten how to properly add punctuation, fragmentation and overall the proper structure of "Mr. Adverb" but it's a fear getting over thing.. so.. :)**_

_**Also note: Favourite is correct to me.. Whatever Google says.. so is Gray or Grey.. I'm Canadian so..lol.**_

_**(AND YOU'RE THERE! CONGRATS, Please read)**_

"Oh it's delightful!" An excited almost-squeak of surprise emanated from the honey blonde, currently cradling an eco-friendly cup of Starbucks' _Fair-Trade Italian Roast'. _"It's very interesting," the coffee connoisseur took a dainty sip from the lip of the cup, almost as if it delegate specific flavours from a fine wine. "it's sweet," she continued, "-But smoky - it's delicious." Pink full lips curled into an appreciative smile as she turned slightly, looking behind her shoulder, Hazel eyes tracked a figure ploughing through the patrons in-queue behind her.

"I agree!" the Starbucks Barista echoed trying to maintain her attention, peering under her obscene Ugly Green cap to _appreciate_ the happy customer, perhaps in a less-than business matter. "It's almost sexy," she added, while her eyes raked over the frame of her coffee-enthused customer, oblivious to the other customers in line, or her position.

The customer she was appraised was wearing a White simple blouse, sleeveless, small designs around the neckline - which was sporting five buttons, 3 of them undone, giving a view of creamy flesh and more than a hint of cleavage, and lucky for the Barista the bottom apparel well complimented the upper half - a _tight_ forming Black skirt, falling above the knee left nothing to the imagination in terms of shape contours.

"It's probably one of my favourite blends, I just love Italian Roasts." She all but beamed, faltering slightly in her smile as she saw the females attention waned somewhere else.

"-MAURA!" a raspy aggravated voice floated amidst the caffeine junkies in line, catching a few glimpses from a few.

"-I do _love _Italians." Maura nodded, a bit to herself - and a bit more to the tornado that seemed to only touch down and make a path for her friend; Detective Jane Rizzoli.

"I also like..." the Barista's voice faded out as Maura picked up her designer purse, slipping it into the crook of her elbow and made her way to the current F-5, missing the look of sadness and admiration to her vying attention.

"-Maura! I've been in the Produce isle for FIFTEEN MINUTES! You said you were just going to grab a quick drink! and not only that, " the Raven Haired female continued, her face slightly red from exertion, complimenting the silken dress shirt poking out from a Navy Blue lapels of her jacket. "When I asked where they stashed the Tomatoes - the Produce-king had the gall to tell me it was with the fruit!" Dark eyes unknowingly darkened upon taking in her friend, her rant continuing, "SO I said-"

"Actually Jane," Maura interjected, causing the Detective to put a halt to her flailing arms, and kinaesthetic explanation. "A tomato _is _a fruit, or was - should I add," seeing no interruption and the quirk of her companions eyebrow she continued, "in 1893 the Supreme Court was pressured into changing it's background to appease those who wanted to import it, so as to regulate duties," the Blonde nodded to herself, as she mentally ticked off her historical checklist.

"Ma-"

"Although," she continued, as always ignoring the exasperated look from her friend," in 2009, Ohio made the Tomato it's "official" fruit for the state, but see it's silly," laughing to herself, keeping her fingers curled carefully around the warming beverage, "it's sugar contents low, but it's seeds and ovary-"

"MAURA! -" She whined, " no, let's, ovaries? really?" Jane narrowed her eyes, checking her peripherals as a few customers took time away from her hazed-state and took solace in the discomfort of Jane and anything that has to do, relate, or bode similarly in a sexual matter or name.

"Jane," Maura snickered, "I don't mean Ovaries as in a woman's. It is just a term in relation to-" Before she could continue a warm hand covered her lips, the palm pressed lightly initiating silence with an amused look from her friend.

"Maura, you know I looove your Google-mouth, but I _just_ had a fifteen minute debate with the stalky guy in the apron from Produce, I just wanna get this for ma, and go home." She expressed, puppy dog eyes replacing the amused ones.

_Mm, definitely like Italian. _Maura mused, the feeling of soft skin interrupted from a tell-tale friction of a scarred palm.

Maura nodded and the Detective took it as a cue to remove her hand.

"Okay! so," Jane used her now-free hand and found her crumpled paper from the confines of her jackets pocket. Dark eyes skimmed over the list of words, her top teeth grabbing her bottom lip as she mulled in concentration.

The Blonde's eyes followed the movement, and she too took to biting her bottom lip - but not in concentration, but self-restraint. It seemed everyday was another milestone she had to overcome, whether it be Jane finishing a cardio session at the gym, her exposed chest above her sport bra, _pectoralis major - _Maura noted, or if the Detective just roused from bed, her hair wild - eyes narrowed and emotions just on edge. In reality it didn't matter what state her friend Jane was in, she loved them all. She loved them.. it - Jane. She loved Jane, her best friend - she loved her, in a more than best-friendly way, in a "LBiff's" way, in a I-Want-To-Jump-Your-Elongated-Bones-Way, right now, right here in the store. Maura wanted Jane.

"... if she makes Cannoli's you can soo forget about that run," Jane chuckled, not knowing a few inches from her Maura's body temperature had risen, was flushing from head to toe, chest included and eyes seemingly set in an appearance of odd determination.

"Jane," Maura whispered, her throat constricting with the reoccurring revelation that her feelings could no longer be contained.

Forgetting the list, Jane took in the appearance of her friend. Maura was breathing heavily, her eyes were lidded, her creamy skin marred by a Maroon Jane has seen before, and her hand shaking trying to keep the coffee in her hand from falling onto the linoleum of the ground.

"M..Maur.. What's a matter?" Jane asked, worried, her heart rate increasing, whether it was from the vision of her friend, or the cracking chemistry sparking a new storm between the two.

_This is it, Maura Dorothea Isles you're going to do this, no matter what the consequences! Probable theory is dictating she wants this - me, her eyes as dilating .50 times, they have also dipped down to my lips 8 - 9, times since she found me at Starbucks, her right hand is twitching and index finger pressing to her thumb, it's now or never. _

"Jane, I want you to taste this Italian Roasted Coffee I've had, " Maura states, her voice a tad sultry for the question, for the situation, for the grocery store in fact.

Shaking her head, Jane lifts her eyes from (11th) the Honey Blonde's lips, to her eyes - the to the aforementioned cup. "Uh," she pauses, _what the fuck? _"Okay, suuure.." using her left hand she reaches for the cup, only to inhale a gasp of surprise and confused as it's batted away by the non-coffee-hand bearing cup.

"Maura, you said you wanted to me-" Cut off, yet again Maura interrupts.

"-No Jane," her voice dipping to a very scary, and intriguing octave. She reaches for Jane, bringing her close, (15th) "I want to share with you." Dark curious eyes met lighter determined ones, silky material began to fringe on expensive fabric, and faces inched closer. Maura, Feeling no resistance - in fact, only an eager gravitation - met slightly chapped lips a mingling aftertaste of Jane's spearmint with her sweet hint of Italian Roast. Together they both exhaled, eyes closed and both memorized the feel of each other lips, melding together; tentatively exploring.

It wasn't even more than a minute seconds, (48.45 seconds to be exact), it was in the middle of a grocery store, on the sidelines of a Starbucks - and it was their _first; _ their first kiss, and it was odd - and oh so perfect, and oh so Maura initiated.

After parting from the displays of affection Jane chances a curious gaze to bystanders, most eyes which once held sleep deprivation were now wide with curiosity and trained on her.

Silence flittered through the store, a few announcements beyond them...

_"... Joe! ...Cleanup aisle 7, someone broke a jar of Pickles again..."_

_"...Okay Miranda, on my way..."_

_"...Price Check, 7 please, price check 7..."_

Jane retrained her eyes back on her best friend, who stood there in wait, looking terrified. Opening her mouth once, Jane shut it immediately. Hazel eyes began to fill with tears, shining as reality began to set in. Quickly Jane stepped forward, using her hand to cup the jaw that was beginning to tremble. Smirking slightly she saw a small smile tug at Maura's slightly swollen lips, speaking softly so not to share her conversation with the eavesdropping patrons she said simply.

"Italian Roast huh? I think it would go great with Irish." Maura silently shed a single tear - once a fearful one, now a happy one.

Jane's hand fell from the Blonde's porcelain skin of her cheek and trailed down from her shoulder to bicep, tugging her close, slowly leading her away from the crowd.

Both with now goofy smiles they fell in step with one another, forgetting their grocery basket filled with Angela's requests, which Jane had left abandoned somewhere while previously weaving through the crowd, and both women then decided to create their own masterpiece; blends, with their own chemistry, now finally recognized. Tonight they would share a beautiful experience of foreign tastes and textures craved by both for so long, to finally be satiated.

...And...Far.. far away, was a lowly Barista, watching everything unfold in a matter of minutes, just a few meters from her caged corner, behind a faux Black counter, in front of caffeine animals. Sighing she threw the cap off her head and told her partner she was going for break, because she needed one.. and maybe a little "Irish in her" cup too.

**The End.**

_**A/N - Again. yeah it's lame, it's my first, and it makes no sense.. but I just wanted to try a story. Just one.. Just to see.. lol.**_


End file.
